Baryogenesis
by adzara
Summary: He tells himself that the sacrifices were worth it. He tells himself it matters. Semi Dark-AU. Clan Alive. What if.
1. Matter

A five-year thought. This is a story about what if's. A story about worst and best case scenarios and how they could shape people. A story of a little boy that wants so badly to _matter_.

Note, for the sake of this story let me state:

Without the massacre, Danzo was not ordered to disband root. Nor did he achieve his Sharingan Eyes or Shisui's eye. He is Sharingan-less.

What if three major events never happened to the members of team seven?

What if Ino never befriended Sakura?  
What if the Uchiha Massacre never happened?  
What if Naruto met Danzo instead of Ichiraku?

* * *

5-year-old Sakura sat alone. Which was nothing new. Today she sat alone with flowers between her fingers and tears brimming her eyes (again, nothing new) and she was acutely aware of a boy down the hill. The wind picked up, carrying the smell of spring towards him and his hair was nearly blinding as it reflected the color of the harsh sun. Sakura was forced to blink away her frustration. "W-what do you want."

Her bangs were down, covering her eyes, but she still tried to maintain eye contact through the small gaps. "A-are you here to laugh at me too?"

The boy tilted his head to the side before grinning. Half-human, Half-animal, like he'd never learned the propers of communication. It unsettled her. And when he spoke his voice was too raspy for a child of only 5. His words basic and guttural. "Why that?"

She took in his appearance of messy sunshine hair and sky eyes. Clothes that were both baggy and too small and a line of fish hanging from a string and stick over his shoulder and could only think of an animal.

"Why cry?" He asked.

Forgetting the squirming in her stomach the 5-year-old Sakura tried to be defiant. "I-I'm not!"

Naruto didn't yet understand the basics of English. He didn't understand a lie. He didn't understand much. Most people didn't hold such long conversations with him. He trekked up the hill and held out the string of fish. "Cool?"

She tilted her head to the side, mimicking him. "Did you catch them?

He nodded eagerly, excited someone was keeping conversation with him for longer than a glare. "Want?"

Sakura clutched the flower closer to her chest, glancing around, "Y-you'd share? With me?"

He came closer and scrunched up his tiny face, "Hehe, you look like!" He held up a small rainbow trout.

"A- a fish!?"

He nodded. "Pretty!"

They were two children in a world where no one else existed. Self-centered and closed minded as children were but with kind souls and a potential of friendship.

Not everything with potential lasts. This wasn't the first kindle to go out, nor the last in their short lives, but it stands out. It will stand out.

 _It has to. It has to be worth something._

* * *

"What mom?" He asks Sakura the next day. She was talking about her parents and how they did something to make her upset. Naruto thinks it's too hard to understand the big words. While Sakura seems upset it isn't at him so he's okay with it.

She stares at him and it isn't a look he knows. He's never seen that look. But it can't be that meaningful because they're only 5. So he tries again, trying to remember the little words that seem to make people respond to the big ones. "What a mom? What a dad?"

It's wrong and he knows it but he's happy with Sakura doesn't laugh at him. Laughter is never alone. Laughter leads to pain and the red stuff. Naruto tries to laugh to show that it's okay, that there doesn't have to be red. Only five and he already has a thesis for cause and effect. He thinks it works because Sakura is kind.

* * *

One week after their initial meeting the quell came, another Saturday with it's mocking sun. As if to say 'look at how bright I burn' to the waning ember.

Naruto ventured out further then. Which he shouldn't have done and rarely did. He stuck to the perimeters laid out for the village that was loosely patrolled despite the villages still-weakened state. But today he was just so hungry- multiple meals a day still left him unsated. Why did he eat so much? What was a 'parasite'? He didn't understand the big words adults used. And the money he'd been given to last a month was gone by the third day. When his monthly allowance barely covered rent and the stores that would serve him charged upwards 500%.

He was only 5, he shouldn't understand currency yet. He shouldn't understand currency before the words 'mom' and 'dad'.

His fishing line had been destroyed, his spot discovered, and so he continued on his way. Deep past the forest and to a secluded section of the river. Small lacerations marred his arms as he fought through the bramble but Naruto didn't feel it. They were already healing in wisps of smoke. He'd recently learned that not everyone healed like him and wasn't that a strange concept.

Regeneration, he heard the term once. It meant you healed fast, he thought, not fully knowing the implications of showing off such an ability. It was a superpower! Naruto wanted to be a hero like Jiji. Like the Sannin. He couldn't see the Hokage monument but he looked where it would be, grinning. Everyone loved the Hokage so it would only make sense if he became one, they'd also loved him.

They'd stop laughing.

 _(Naivety was one word for it)_

"Watch Jiji, I be best!" He pumped his first in the air.

 _(Stupidity was another)_

He'd barely landed from his high jump when a shiny metal object hit the ground by his feet, where he'd stood just a moment before. He stumbled back, hitting his butt hard on the rocky ground and his fishing pole landing in the water. The jolt would have made him cry if he wasn't shaking from a fear he didn't understand. Why was he afraid? Why did the very blood in his veins warm him to run yet weighed him down like lead?

 _You're being attacked,_ the voice whispers and it takes him a moment to realize it's his instinct. He doesn't know the word but accepts the feeling and knows it belongs somewhere deep inside of him.

Someone was attacking him. He'd been pushed, laughed at, ignored, spurned… but never attacked. He glanced around, crouching slightly like a wild animal and backed up, trying to get to the trees where he somehow knew it was safe. Where he could hide.

Something dropped. Something so fast it was like a firelit shadow. Naruto tried to run but tripped over the metal object in the ground. A kunai, though he did not yet know the name of it. He'd seen others hold them, seen them shaken at him and he knew it was meant to cause pain. To frighten.

It had frightened him before, maybe it would frighten the black blur. He plucked it out of the ground with both hands and stumbled back with the force, once again hitting the ground. He tried to warn the figure to stay away- to beg him to stay away- but instead of words, he came with noises. Grunts and groans as he tried to move back. His eyes shot all over the place, unable to tell what he was looking at beyond the oddly colored mask on the cloaked persons face.

This was what a monster looked like, he thought.

The masked monster said even less, a new Kunai in his hand as he lunged at Naruto.

And Naruto, knees shaking and Kunai nearly slipping from his sweaty grip, didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fight, didn't know how to fight the obviously grown monster so he flopped onto his stomach and started to crawl away.

Cries filled the area - ripping their way from his throat and leaving a feeling like rubbed dirt behind- but they were too far away from the village. Nobody would save him. Nobody would even hear him. He cried for the only persons who'd shown him kindness, he cried for Jiji. He cried for the pink haired girl that reminded him of a trout. He knew she couldn't save him but he had no one else to cry out to.

The cries stopped completely when a sharp pain hit his leg. It was different from the normal scratches, something even he knew wouldn't heal right away. Gasping in shock, hair sticking to his damp forehead and tears streaming down his cheek he found himself unable to breathe let alone scream when a hand grabbed the back of his head, forcing him up. It was all he could do to keep himself alert. The monster was going to get him. The monster was going to get him.

 _Fear_.

Naruto had never felt something so strong. Something so basic and instinctively telling him to get away and when he couldn't something else bubbled up. When he knew he couldn't save himself by running a more volatile feeling burst. Something he couldn't name. It wasn't hatred, it wasn't bloodlust, it was just pure and condense….

 _Desperation_.

With what felt like the last breath Naruto would ever have, he twisted, the Kunai in his calf ripping out as he lashed. He'd only meant to push the man away. To get him to leave him alone. He wanted to survive! His arms flailed out wildly until something wet shot out at his face. Warm, musky, thick. It covered his face, followed by a garbling strangled noise and suddenly a heavy weight on top of him. His body twisted unnaturally as he was trapped under the large, convulsing man.

 _(When did he_ start _thinking of the monster as a man again?)_

With wide eyes and shaking hands, he managed to squirm his way out from under his attacker and stared. The man wasn't moving anymore.

"M-mister?" He pushed on the body. "M-mister?"

Nothing. He wiped the cooling liquid from his eyes to see better and pushed the man over. He frowned as he noticed red spreading from where he pushed. For a prolonged moment, Naruto couldn't even grasp that it was the man that was leaking the red. There was so much of it and some white an something shiny and puffy sticking out.

It took a minute for it to set in. As he stared at the masked man, red flowing freely from what Naruto could now recognize as the man's neck. A red and white monkey mask over his face that didn't look as threatening anymore. A small trail of red started somewhere under it, flowing down and pooling in the man's ears.

Then Naruto glanced down at his own hands and a sobbing gasp ripped from his throat as he finally realized what he'd wiped from his face. The red stuff. And it wasn't his for the first time. "Aaah!" He dropped the Kunai and scooted back, glancing around wildly and shouting in distress.

No response came and he timidly crawled towards the man again. His palms picked up dirt as it stuck to the blood and the grainy feeling made him shiver.

"N-no! No. Mister, Mister wake! Mister!" He shook the body hard, trying to get him to wake up but he didn't. He was still warm, but quickly turning cold. "Mister, please. Please wake."

Swoosh.

Naruto didn't look up as a new figure landed in the clearing, he was still pleading with the man to wake up. "Mister…"

"He's dead."

The voice that spoke was neither harsh nor gentle. It was even, stating a fact and confirming Naruto's fear. No one had ever talked to Naruto this way through the shock Naruto felt almost warm from it. Relaxed, honest, and a dozen other words he didn't have to express himself. "I- I no want. I no mean," Naruto insisted, rubbing away at tears once more. Trying to wipe them away but only smearing more red.

"You did nothing wrong. You wanted to survive and so you killed him." The same voice spoke simply to the child, as one should. "He is dead. His hatred for you led to conflict and you won. Do not forget this moment Naruto. Look at him. Look into his eyes Naruto."

Despite the rocky bank the man made no noise as he came up right beside Naruto. His cane hit the ground. Naruto peered up, at last, to take in his appearance. Folded arms, a scarred chin, and steely black eyes. Unimpressed. "Take off his mask."

"I- I no mean-"

"Yes you did. You killed him, so you could survive. Such is the basis of all conflict, all war. Now take off his mask."

Naruto shook his head up at the man. He didn't want to disappoint this man that did not hate him but this was too hard.

 _Don't make me. Don't make this be real. I want to wake up._

"N-no I-"

Something rough hit the back of his head, hard. Naruto didn't even see the new man move. He rubbed the back of his head, staining blonde locks brown with a cry of pain.

"Lesson one: Never forget the face of the man you kill. Now take off his mask. You killed him, it is your duty to remember him. Make it worth something"

Naruto didn't understand, but the man scared him and warmed him all at once. He rubbed his eyes once more before reaching out and smearing his hands across the mask. It took a good minute for the tiny child to bring himself to do it: to remove the mask. His stomach flipped. Naruto expected ugly hate but that wasn't what he found. He saw gentle features and glass eyes still reflecting his last emotion: fear. And Naruto knew, he'd never forget those eyes.

"Come. You have much more to learn."

Naruto expects punishment. He'd killed someone so he deserved it? But this man, made of stone, doesn't seem upset or angry. Then again, he doesn't seem particularly pleased either. He reminds Naruto of a fish with the way he simply observes the world impassively.

"Mister?" He asks, still struggling to catch up to the man that didn't so much as pause.

"Danzo," He corrected. "But you will call me master*"

Naruto is temporarily distracted by the hard word, but only until he trips over something and scrapes his palms against harsh rocks. He'd nearly forgotten about his injured leg as adrenaline numbs glances up, wanting to see what Danzo would do, but the old man just keeps walking. By the time Naruto jogs to catch up his palms are healing and even his leg hurts less. But He regrets looking at them immediately, the red from earlier has not yet fully dried.

"Mas-ter" he struggled and the words come out broken but comprehensible "Man-"

For the first time during their walk, Danzo looks at him with the same impassive look. "Is dead. Do you know why it's important to never focus on death?"

Naruto shook his head, noticing they were coming up on a gray… Block of sorts. When Danzo doesn't answer he tries again, "No, master?"

"You will not prevent more deaths if you dwell on necessary sacrifices,"

* * *

It's dark and cold and lonely in Root. Naruto has been cold before but in Root they take everything. They make him strip until he has no possessions, not even a sleeping roll. He has no pants or shirt or underwear. In this cold abandoned sector, it's just skin and cold stone. He cries the first night as brave as he wants to be. As strong like Master as he wants to be.

He cried for Jiji, wondering why the kind man hasn't come for him. He wonders where the trout one is. Vaguely he recognizes the abnormality of the situation but by morning he's adjusted enough to sleep. That's another thing he's never been able to go without. He thinks in the morning it will be okay but it's tough waking up from dreams with so much red- dripping sweat despite the cold so he has to peel the skin off of the cold ground. The sweat makes it easier to rub red off.

He's barely alert enough to begin feeling his own filth when something comes out of nowhere. Adrenaline heightened from the dream and the events of yesterday he rolls quickly to the side and kneels back on all fours. There's another monster, he realizes with sick dread. A monster with a mask and a sharp thing.

Kunai, something nudges his mind. He accepts his instinct this time without fighting it and continues to crawl backward. He still can't see an end to the large stone hallway- at least he thinks it's a hallway without an end or a beginning. It's like his current nightmare. He's still waiting to wake up but the masked man lunges before Naruto can figure out how. He vaguely has time to realize this mask is different from the monkey man. Will he have to look at this mans face with shaking red hands too?

Then like swallowing rocks, mortality sinks in that he could be the one being remembered. And he doesn't want to be. There's an animalistic cry coming from somewhere. It's so loud it shakes his chest and there are sudden butterflies in his stomach. He isn't brave or coordinated enough to attack the monster in front of him with its tall confident stature leagues above the one from yesterday. His instinct shouts at him that he's outmatched.

But he doesn't want to be looked at so he backs away, jumps and rolls awkwardly. He never dodges. Each time the sharp item, the Kunai, slices through his bare skin. He heals fast enough that by the time the next hit is made he's nearly recovered. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he feels relief. He can do this. If he can just avoid the monster long enough surely someone will come.

Surely Master will come. Or Jiji. Or trout girl.

Instead, it's pain that greets him. Adrenaline wears off and his healing slows to a standstill. It feels like it's been days of him running and trying to dodge the fast man. He chases him down the corridor until they come upon a red handprint on the wall that's so nostalgic it takes him only a moment to realize it's his own. They've somehow come around in a circle despite running straight.

That, more than the pain or the realization that Jiji and trout girl and Master aren't coming to save him is what breaks in reality. He isn't winning, he isn't even close. The monster is playing with him as Naruto plays with the fish. He knows he can eat it at any time but it's fun to watch it flop.

He learns of defeat. "Please. Please. Sorry Please. Sorry," He stops and begs for the monster to leave him alone in the only way he can and finds his lack of vocabulary as frustrating as this situation.

Then, after what he's sure has been days he simply gives up. He stops fighting and the monster leaves the Kunai wedged deep inside his leg. He's not healing anymore but it doesn't matter.

The masked monster didn't even look at his face. At that moment he wants nothing more than to matter, to mean something. He's alone and wishes for the mocking sun when it turns dark and his ember finally goes cold with no one to even bear witness.

Then it's truly dark but it doesn't feel like sleeping because he doesn't dream and it seems no time has passed at all when he opens his eyes. He 'wakes up' to the same darkness but this time he can feel his limbs and he knows he's not in that mock sleep. His body hurts and the Kunai is still in his leg. For a long time, he doesn't move even though he knows he needs to. He needs to find a way to escape and let Jiji know where he is!

Slowly feeling around he touches something hard and textured like soil and flinches back. Curiously he tries again in a moment when nothing happens. He feels around until he notices there's three of them and they're round like oversized marbles no bigger than his palm. Smelling reveals nothing more about these mysterious orbs. They're not weapons and they smell like the plants the adult's horde in the market. Curiously he licks one. Nothing.

He puts them back for long enough to assess his injuries. He realizes the kunai isn't getting out of his leg on its own but he doesn't want to touch it. The wounds already healed and even touching the weapon shoots pain like he's never experienced straight to his spine.

He's so afraid, sitting alone in the dark and not knowing when the monster might come back. Paranoia infects him until he recoils against the wall with his leg bent awkwardly and his head ducked as much as it can be. If he can't see the monster maybe it won't see him.

It could be days until hunger draws him to move again and a sense of shameful boredom shines through his terror. Someone left these balls for him. Why? He picks one up again, recoiling back into himself in his attempt to hide. He holds the ball against his stomach and thinks. Why would they leave this?

It dawns on him. Did Master leave it for him? Tentatively he licks it again. With the full apprehension that he could be eating dirt, he takes a large bite. He finds the texture gritty like sand and he coughs dry, suddenly thirsty. But he finds even one bite seems to fill him up considerably and Naruto cannot help but choke through the bitter chalky texture until not just one but all three are gone.

Then it's time for the knife. Being full gives him the energy to at least try to wedge it free. Every time he touches it the pain explodes through his nerves. Quick, he thinks, and it won't hurt as bad. Like chopping off the head of a fish. Only it doesn't work and when he tries to rip the Kunai his healed flesh grips tight and he maybe gets an inch free.

The rest is easier but hurts worse. No sooner has the Kunai finished dinning on the ground- the echo overriding his whimpering- then a torch lights down the hall and with it a step, step, thunk that makes him cower.

"You did well."

It's amazing how simple it is to pull Naruto from his cowering shell. The smooth voice parts through his fear and settles something deep inside. His head snaps up and for a moment he looks like a proper child glancing up from mindless coloring. Nothing matters but his master. His face splits into a grin. "I knew. You Come. I wait. I knew." He tries his best to express how happy he is to see Master

Something new flashed in masters eyes but then it's gone. Somehow that just encourages him to show his master how happy he is.

* * *

Root takes everything they can from the blonde boy. His name is the first thing to go. They call him 'it' for three years, the same three years they keep him trapped in a stone underground with high ceilings and never-ending hallway.

A system is established as the first day repeats itself. The hell that he'd never have thought to find normal. As Naruto has no idea what day or season it is he gains a general understanding of his own version of time. There are only 4 hours of the day and they are always the same.

His vocabulary is limited to what he'd overheard before coming to Root. He's named Hour 1 'Wake'. He always opens his eyes to the pain and a unanimous ninja attacking him. They don't stop even after he's bloody. Even when they cut too deep and he cries and begs and waits to matter enough that they look at his face. This time always feels the longest and hurts the worst.

The second hour is called 'Regeneration' and comes forever after when he's allowed to rest his growingly scarred and slow-healing body and food balls. They always go down like chalk but they take away the hunger. They leave him crumpled on the ground. This is the shortest time by far.

And he's glad because the only hour he looks forward to is the third. He names it 'fish' for that reason. This is the hour that keeps him fighting in the mornings. It's when Danzo steps out from an always dark hallway. Danzo is the only one that speaks to him and this is the only time that varies in the day. He teaches him new things like how to read and write. When he does well Danzo will give a small nod that causes Naruto to brighten and try even harder next time. Danzo is the second person to ever show him approval. But unlike Jiji, who abandoned him here and never came to save him, Danzo visits every day.

 _He forgets about trout girl in time. He even forgets about the lump in his chest that's hard to swallow around when he think she and Jiji abandons him. Eventually he can't recall what the color pink looks like and just remembers the smell of Jiji's hokage robes._

And time 4 is 'dark'. It's When he is allowed to curl up on the stone and sleep. Peacefully if he's pleased Danzo for the day. And a shriveled mass on the floor, with vomit in his nose and somuchredredred if he'd been displeasing.

But it didn't change him. The dark didn't change him. He was still happy. The dark didn't change him. He was still happy. He was.

* * *

Looking for a Beta.

Author notes on what to expect:

I will not character bash. I believe every one of Kishimoto's characters has a purpose. Some of them might be pricks because that is their character. Some might be out of character, as events change them, but overall I respect each one of them too much to bash them.

I'm keeping the currency rate an even 10RYO:1USD:100YEN


	2. Inhuman

Unbeta'd, mind the mistakes.

This chapter contains brainwashing, a child performing acts he does not understand, and a changing.

In which Naruto learns to trust his instincts.

* * *

 _1 year later  
_ _Age:6  
_ _Root Underground_

* * *

"Again!"

He brought it forth, curling, veins pulsed against his forehead as he tried to force out more of the hot chakra from deep inside- the one that never felt right against the cool of his colors. The world always changed at this time. The edges of his vision blurred whilst the centers sharpened nauseatingly. And the colors of everything became more muted, dull, yet brighter.

"Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken!" He rasped. His voice was easily worn by disuse and ran dry before his chakra. He's far beyond the threshold his chakra should last but Master was never satisfied with mere chakra exhaustion. He was only happy when the hot chakra cauterized his veins poured forth. Surely if he was cracked open his veins would have been dry.

 _Such theatrics,_ his instinct sounded mirthfull then. _Show him. Show him what I showed you!_

There were pathways forming in his veins as his instinct showed him how easy it would be to make the Shuriken entirely out of wind instead of wrapping around pieces of metal. _Human tools, so inefficient_. He chose to ignore his instinct because sometimes it scared him how independent it seemed to be.

"Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken!" He yells again.

His words came out inaudible however his chakra obeyed. It wrapped its unnatural warmth around the six shurikens he aimed at his Master. The course and thrusts are nearly perfect and the chakra whipped the blades forward faster than he can track without aid, so it never fails to frustrate him when Master easily deflects all six with a twist of his staff.

"Again!"

 _Show him!_ His instinct insisted again. It was louder due to exhaustion and there was suddenly so much warmth. His shoulders dropped, knowing he'd disappoint Master soon if things kept up this way - and bitterly wondering why he was being pushed so. Did Master want him to fail? It had been so long since he'd let his beloved master down. The memory was still fresh but Naruto knew there had been at least 20 'times' since he'd last felt unimportant.

This time he doesn't even get a chance to mouth the Jutsu before a staff is flying- no, being thrust- at him. His instinct told him when to dodge backward, flipping onto his feet and crouching back gracefully. He let his expression reveal confusion that was only ignored by Master. Wasn't he trying his best?

Did he let Master down? The fear was instantly heavy. Master spent so much time with him, he never laughed at him or grew angry for no reason. When he let Master down he would become a nothing, a waste of space, unimportant to master. He couldn't have that.

Over and over again he lived this same nightmare and the same conversations replayed in his head. Be strong, make Master happy, and show Master how happy he makes you. That's what kept him fighting in the morning instead of laying down and letting them carve him up like that first week. It was the driving factor in choking down those chalky food balls.

He tried his best to fight back against the staffed attack but he was 8 and extremely outmatched. The past year of constant attacks taught him how to dodge but his counterattacks always been weak. He rarely lands a hit on the masked monsters that come in the morning and never on Master. If only he could make master proud.

 _Show him!_

Then, one day, at least a hundred 'times' later he _does_. One day he lands a blow on the masked monster that comes each morning. Another time he decides to listen and he manages to drive it away with the help of his instinct. How easy it was to let that warmth guide his movements show him just how to hit. How to channel the warmth from inside into something far more potent than he ever managed before. It leaked out of his body easily and wrapped in a thick current around his body. After that, another time comes and he finds himself without a scratch as master greets him. He'll always remember that one because Master brought him a book - nothing special, just words describing the strengths and weaknesses of different weapons- and left it overnight. He left it without turning off the torch and Naruto memorized that book back to front and back again.

He finds that when he wins he gets rewards and when he loses Master is even _more_ disappointed. He's learned that the red stuff is called blood and there's still so much of it when he _displeasedisappointedhurt_.

When he doesn't let the monster win for many 'times' he's surprised the next morning with two. And for a while he feels like he's 5 again, cowering against the wall in _somuchpain_ because they've torn his body to shred and then master comes and does it again.

 _(He thought he was strong for a while and it's so humbling to be defeated again. He realizes he's so useless and he doesn't matter to the Monsters or to Master or to-)_

There's an irony that he can't remember the person he wasn't supposed to forget. He doesn't remember but the smell of smoke and fish. It doesn't do to dwell on things for the same reason Master says to not dwell on the dead. He can't risk his momentum slowing down when he came so close to pleasing Master.

It gets better and it gets worse. He wins the fight and then something new comes his way. Another person, weapons, Jutsu he doesn't know how to respond to and only survives because instinct seems to know what to do. Instinct sends warm chakra through his body and he doesn't feel so alone. It opens channels through his body and he finds he can press his fingers together in a way he never knew how to and pure _power_ rushes out. He finds if his Instinct shows him how to do something he remembers the pathways easily for the next time. Master says nothing about his attacks but the unease in the room drives him to use the attacks less.

* * *

Many _Times after_  
 _Age: 8_  
 _Root Underground_

* * *

 _Times blur together until a din snaps him from the fog. The sound of a staff see-sawing on the ground before rolling to a stop at Naruto's own feet. He grins in a mockery of the sun he doesn't remember when Master nods in approval. "Tomorrow you will start your first mission."_

* * *

He woke up alone the next time. Without giving anything away to his woken status he listened. His ears were enhanced by his instincts at that time, expanding his chakra and just waiting for the change in air pressure that would alert him to the monster's presence. How many would it be today?

It came to him suddenly, the memory of master promising a 'mission' today - whatever that was. Did that mean the Monsters would stay away for now? Still uneasy, he opened his eyes to the dark and waited, never letting his guard down. When the torch flickered down the hallway- it never did that until _after_ the masked monsters attacked him.

A familiar step, step, thunk soothed his nerves instantly. The tension melted out of his body and he was quick to bounce up, shaking with anticipation. Master was there early.

"Follow me," Master motioned for him to follow and they traveled the hallway and he was shocked to see it ends at a door. There had never been a door there before. Master took him through and the next hallway is just as dimply lit but there were pipes running along the walls and a steady _drip drip drip_ That Naruto had never heard before in the deafening silence of his own hallway.

Then he saw it: a monster. The monster was low to the ground, masked face pressed against the ground and so he was quick to rush in front of Master.

"Boy," Master reprimands him just before he can form heat in his veins and rush at the monster. Confused he looks at Master for guidance. But master doesn't even react. They walk past the monster who was bowing at their feet and he skirted past, never taking his eye off the monster.

Master lead him to another room with a shallow pool of water. What's it for, he wonders. There's a block of something next to it, food? He approached wearily, looking inside the pool but finding nothing of danger, only a foot of water and cement. He picked up the hand-sized block next to it and lifts it to his mouth.

"Boy," Master sounded almost exasperated when he licked the scentless block and found the taste far worse than the chalky food balls.

"It seems I overlooked too many of the basics," Master admitted before leaning his cane against the wall and beckoning him to step into the water. He'd expected the water to be frigid and was shocked into a small gasp when it was warm. That stood out to him as something incredibly nice though he had no insight into why.

"This is a bath. You clean yourself of scents before a mission. All the stealth training in the world would be useless if the enemy can smell you before they see you. Soap and water, go on."

He grew instantly frustrated. This seemed familiar, being in the water. He didn't know what clean meant. He didn't understand at all what Master wanted him to do. He held the soap awkwardly before pressing it to his chest. His chakra was starting to grow warm but it was all centered around his face. He gasped loudly, hands pressed just beneath his eyes and felt something hot transferring to his fingers. "Master! Master my chakra is coming out of my face,"

Master was quiet for some time, staring at the boy as he panicked. The boy's frustration was forgotten as he tried to figure out why his Chakra was leaking- and why Master wasn't doing anything.

"That happens…" Master started so slowly he had to twitch in impatience. "When something upsets you- when it makes it feel tight here."

He looked to where Master indicated, his chest.

Master asked, "So what upset you?" His tone was neither cold no warm, the same even stance he normally took with the boy.

"I didn't know what to do with the Soap. I don't know how to clean but I feel like I should and I don't know why. I haven't done this before, have I? I've always been here. Why does this feel wrong Master?"

Instead of addressing his questions, Master let his tone grow just soft enough for the boy to tell the difference. "That's frustration. Learn to ignore it and it will pass. Come, I'll wash you this time."

Though he was phased greatly by Masters sudden change in attitude, he easily allowed himself to be guided into a sitting position. Master knelt on the water without getting wet- chakra supporting him above the water with ease.

The boy was tense at the new touches but found himself easily molding to what Master wanted, watching in amazement as rough hands massaged the soap into his arms until murky brown suds were forming. He was wowed by how the bubbles changed from brown to white and his skin became gold. This was repeated on every inch of his body and he was sure not to complain when the soap leaked into places that burned. He'd felt far worse from the monsters in the morning.

When the soap only came out white and clear Master let him out of the bath. He was dried like a doll and then Master left and came back with clothes. He was taken aback by how hard it was to get them on but with Masters help, he found himself snuggly inside the outfit. It was simple: black pants and a black shoulderless turtleneck and light shoes. Then Master helped him slip on black sleeves and wrist protectors and a gray protective vest. He buckled up the shoes until they were securely attached to his tight secured the sleaves on his arm tightly with a white wrap and stepped back to appraise his work.

"You're ready."

* * *

He was introduced to his partner, as master called it, "This is Fu."

Fu was a tall monster with light hair and golden eyes that peaked from a frowning animal mask with yellow spikes up the cheeks. Master handed the boy a monster mask but this one had not a single mark, just a white oval with two round eyes. He stared at it for a long moment once it was in his hands, unsure what to do.

"Put it on," Master's impatient tone hinted at punishment if disobeyed and he scrambled to fix it to his face. There was so much he wanted to ask. _What does this mean? Am I one of the Monsters now? I don't understand._

"Now you know what a mission is. Fu will be leading the objective. You will be addressed as 'Nomu' for missions only. Do you understand?"

Nomu gave a nod. "Yes, Master."

"This is a test. Do not disappoint me, Nomu. Do not hold back."

Nomu swore he wouldn't and grinned behind his mask. He'd make his master proud, even if he had to use his Instinct to do so.

* * *

 _The sun is warm and for some reason, that surprises Naruto and makes his chest constrict until he asks Master if he's sick. Would things be different now, if he knew then that heartbreak had a name?_

* * *

The mission was too easy. Nomu stared through the tree branches at two of the 6 enemy ninja within 10 meters of them. They too wore masks but theirs had less shape and more patterns. Nomu remembered the lesson about other villages and was able to place them as mist nin. The instinct whispered to him then,

 _If they react first you both die. Kill them fast._

He argues with the voice, _but fu hasn't given the order._

And it responds far more irritated than Nomu expected. _Do you want your master to be happy, brat? He'll be pissed if you die!_

Well, that makes sense. Nomu decides to listen to his instinct and realizes which Jutsu it wants him to perform though he doesn't know the name. He struggles for a moment to expand his chakra and find six individual currents in the air, to curve and direct them with his chakra network until they twist naturally and ride a gust from the north. Closer the currents were twisting towards the enemy ninja just slow enough to not arouse suspicion.

Then his chakra pulsed and seemed to snap off inside of the currents, pulling what he needed from the gentle individual strands, knitting them together tighter and tighter until something snapped and the sharp unseen blades cleaned through their centers.

For a second Nomu thought it didn't work because the two he saw didn't make a sound. They were absolutely quiet. Then there was a gurgling wet sound as four separate pieces hit the ground. Nomu stared down in shock at the ground where each torso was cleanly cut in half.

 _Why did I do that? This makes no sense! Why did I kill them? I don't understandIdontunderstand-_

His thoughts were pulling apart and he felt like he had to physically latch on to both halves, pulling them back in because if they keep going he didn't think he'll ever pull them back in. It helped when Fu landed beside him. The usual brick of a man has clear unease shining in his eyes. "All six have been cleanly cut in half. Mission completed."

 _focus on the mission. focus on the mission. Make Master happy. Butwhy but_

"Fu," Nomu looked up at him. "Why did I do that?"

Fu flinched, "Why did you kill them?"

Nomu inclined his head a little, then glanced back down at the two dead below them. "Is it because I'm one of them now? Is this just what we do?"

"Ask Danzo-Sama that," was Fu's quick response.

Nomu wondered if Master would be upset but Master usually welcomes questions. Master says he can't let him become a mindless tool, that he needs to learn how to think. But maybe he should find the answer to this one by himself. "Okay."

"What was that Jutsu," Fu asked, quite uncharacteristically. Then Nomu remembered he was briefed that Fu could sense chakra and could understand how it looked strange.

"I don't know how to explain, really. It's like there are currents in the air and they feel like string kind of but they move like bath water. There are lots and lots of them. So I let my chakra out and it surrounds me and it rests on the net of air and then I know I can move the currents too. I can press all those strings together till there's no air and then I can push it forward with the other strings." He felt entirely inadequate in his description but it was hard to describe something he could only feel.

"You infused your chakra with _air,"_ Fu inhales sharply. "Have you shown Danzo-sama this?"

Nomu frowned. "Is it bad?"

Eagerly shaking his head, Fu crouched down on one knee so he was level with the small child. "Have you seen anyone use a chakra-enhanced weapon?" After Nomu nodded he continued, "We mold chakra from the inside because cannot influence it outside of what we touch. That's why we have these chakra tools that spread our chakra across an extended surface and still lets us keep control of it. We are not able to keep control of chakra that has left our body. But that's what you just did."

Lighting up at the perceived praise Nomu asked, "Will it make me strong?"

Fu said yes, which made Nomu beam. Master would be proud of him now. He hopped down onto the bed of leaves beneath them and approached the upper half of one of the bodies.

"What are you doing?"

"Remembering them," Nomu said as he removed the mask for a moment before placing it back, "I'll be done in a minute!"

Like a child. Like the child he was. He didn't seem to grasp that these men were dead, and they weren't coming back and he had no reason to have killed them other than because that was simply what people did. People attacked each other, people killed each other, and there was no reason except to make Master proud- to mean something.

* * *

Master looked radiant when Fu briefed him. "You acted without orders, endangering a mission by breaking the chain of command and for that you will be punished," and the boy shrunk back.

"However this is good news. Walk with me, I want to hear more."

Master took him outside the complex again. They walked not far, just down to the riverbank. It felt nostalgic, he thought but didn't quite remember why.

 _I've been here before._

They stand close to each other and he does as best he can to describe the exact feeling, how "- the Instinct told me to."

"Told you to?"

Naruto nods affirmatively. "That's what instinct does right? It tells you when to dodge and who means ill and it showed me how to use that Jutsu."

"Does it speak to you with actual words?" Masters asked and at his nod continues, "Do you notice it speaks more at certain times?"

Master was showing genuine interest in what he had to say so the boy grew enthusiastic, wanting to share it all. "Usually, but sometimes- with the Jutsu- it's more memories? My Instinct never really goes away but it's louder when I'm tired. When my chakra feels really hot. Sometimes it's like a growling in my ears. Does your Instinct do that Master?"

"You thought everyone had this inside of them, so you never mentioned it." Master told him. Feeling that he was wrong cause him to shrink back a little, suddenly undeserving of Masters proximity. He didn't ask his next question because Master continued first, "Instinct is a feeling, not a word. No. I should have noticed this earlier boy. That is no simple instinct talking to you."

"Don't you have one?"

Shaking his head sharply, Master stepped closer to the riverbank and took a seat on a misshapen boulder. The sun reflecting off the water chased the shadows from masters face, making him look younger than before. "You were born as a container to a powerful demon."

He had no idea how to respond to such a claim so he just stared at Master. "Like a parent?"

"No. And you haven't any parents. Why do you think you are treated differently? You are not a person but a container. "

An angry roar starting in his ears but he's not entirely convinced it's his instinct- 'demon' he corrects quickly. Master must have sensed his growing distress because he motioned beside him, "Sit with me."

He did. Master extracted a scroll from within his sleeve, opened it and pressed his thumb to the nonsensical circular pattern on the paper. From the scroll, a simple kunai poofed into existence. "Tell me, boy, what is the difference between this scroll and you?"

He thought for a long minute. They both held something. But, "I'm a human and that is paper?"

Master rewards his response with a thwack to his head with the handle of his cane, sending him forward. He caught himself easily but looked back at Master with confusion before clamoring back onto the rock. "What did I say wrong?"

"There is no difference," Master stated and he knew then it was a hard fact. Even still he felt like arguing but not knowing why. "You are an item, a strong item made to keep the rest of us safe from the monster you house: The Kyuubi which the fourth Hokage died to seal. You should be proud to be such an important item, but you are an item nonetheless."

He suddenly wished to be anywhere else as everything Master told him sunk in. He wasn't a person. He was an item. A container no different from the scrolls master gave him containing food rations for the mission.

And then there was the realization that the demon fox that killed the fourth Hokage and nearly destroyed their village was inside of him.

"Master I think you should kill me," He said it with little hesitation despite how afraid he was. He didn't want to die but this thing inside him that he's been calling _instinct_ suddenly wasn't. He knew how close to the surface the Demon was that it could control his chakra pathways enough to _instruct_ him.

"I cannot," Master admitted and looked troubled by that statement. Then in a tone the boy doesn't think he was meant to hear Master said, "You are the one item I find myself unable to dispose of."

"Am I important?" Naruto asked with great fragility. "Do I matter?"

"You are a very important Item. If you train this new power and grow strong enough to use the thing inside of you, then you will matter more than anything else."

 _(He doesn't matter yet but he will and that's all that's important.)_

"Do you still want to be Hokage?" Master asked him after a great time of silence. He didn't answer Master right away but studied him, trying to see if he should want to be Hokage.

"Isn't the Hokage a person?"

"Some tools make the best Hokage."

"Would that make you happy, Master?" He asked when he found no answer in Master's steeled features and verbiage.

Master inclined his head. "More than anything. But is that your dream?"

Suddenly it was and he'd never wanted something so badly. There was a fragmented memory of a dream so many times ago but he couldn't remember why he wanted to be Hokage then. He did now. "I want to be Hokage. More than anything Master! I will. I'll learn how to use this skill and I'll be the best container. I'll make you Happy."

That earned him the closest thing to affection his Master ever gives: another nod. And later that night when master carries out his earlier promise and he's lying in a mess of his own sweat and blood he thinks it's the best punishment he's ever had.

* * *

 _A lifetime later  
_ _Age: 13  
_ _Hokage's office._

* * *

Sarutobi sat on the floor, on a rather itchy cushion, behind a rather large desk. He stared across the oak at Danzo, who was staring back with just as much calculation. "You surprise me, Danzo."

"Did you expect me to argue? The conditions were clear: 7 years uninterrupted with it. Keep it out of the public eye and then when it's strong enough to protect itself reintroduce it to society. I'm humbly turning over the goods."

When Sarutobi only raised an eyebrow Danzo huffed and continued, "I have no one with the Sharingan in the foundation."

Sarutobi looked down at the four files in front of him. "So you wish me to replace Kenjo with Naruto?"

"I would prefer to introduce it to Itachi."

"He couldn't be ready for missions like that. He's only 13."

Danzo scoffed internally. If only Sarutobi knew the killing machine he'd trained. His cane thumped an unsettling rhythm against the floor as he walked closer to the Hokage. "You're right, of course. But it fought against Fu or Torune every morning. Towards the end, it started to win."

That was rewarded by a long cold look from Sarutobi. It wasn't like the Hokage could have proved anything but Danzo still bristled under the accusatory glare. "You can place it as you like, but do not waste it's potential.

"Even considering the Uchiha, giving him up so easily isn't like you Danzo," Sarutobi said lightly, but the suspicion was practically spat.

"Do you want me to keep it?"

A flinch passed across Sarutobi's features but whatever it was- too close to guilt for him to find comfort- was replaced quickly by his former suspicion.

If Danzo was troubled by the distrust he showed no signs of it on his face. "It's power is growing by the day. Right now the relation with the Demon is growing well. But, just in case, I need a Sharingan user to control to bond with it."

"We have no guarantee that his Sharingan will awake."

"He is Itachi's brother. It will."

Sarutobi had to agree. "Itachi... At this rate, he will be surpassing me soon."

Danzo took no verbal note of the change in topic, merely turning his body away. "An Uchiha as Hokage would complicate things."

"Perhaps," Sarutobi turned back to the window, "The cherry blossoms are in full bloom early, did you see?"

Danzo made a noise of contempt, "Spare me your poetic nonsense. You will take it?"

"Of course. Though I suspect these two are vastly incompatible. Do you truly think they will connect? Or that they will be lifelong partners?"

"You feel the imbalance, don't you? That thing in the air that's been warning us that something is _wrong._ Trouble will follow those two and If there's one thing I know about the boy it's how desperately he'll hold onto anyone who doesn't show him contempt. No matter how they hurt him later he will be obsessed to please them. Like the monkey grabbing the gem, not willing to let it go to avoid the hunter"

"Now who's grown poetic in his old age."

Apparently, Danzo took that as a cue to leave. He wasn't spared as Sarutobi's voice cut through again. "Danzo-" his voice wavering lightly but warmed all the same. "He's changed you."

 _(And how much did you change him Danzo? What has he done by letting Danzo protect him? He has made so many mistakes, please, don't let this be one of them.)_

Danzo scoffed in indignation and resumed his exit.

* * *

He still slept in the hallway when he's not on a mission. It didn't scare him anymore. He accepted that only Master could escort him out of the loop and so he waited and waited and waited. He had to be ready to go in case Master needs him. He ate what feels like four 'times' ago but he always saves his food ration for when Master tells him there's a mission. An item doesn't need to eat if he's not making Master happy. He doesn't need to drink or use the bathroom or do anything but sleep and make sure he's ready to be used.

 _(Sometimes master complains about his weight and makes him eat multiple nutrition bars in a row until he is begging for it to stop. Instead, he sinks, cheeks hollowing and ribs aching)_

As always Master came and he bounced up on his heels in impatience for the older man. Their routine went as standard, the bath before becomes Nomu.

Occasionally his master would still help him bathe and dress, even though Master knew he could do it by himself. But this time the boy did it all himself. The water was so hot it turned his skin pink but still felt cold. Afterward, he slipped easily into what was almost his standard outfit but had no mask but Instead a headband with a leaf insignia. And instead of his vest, there was a jacket with orange lining. He looked at the tag with a character he didn't know how to read.

"You are a very small child," Master mumbled. Was that disappointment? At the boys flinch, Master schooled his expression better. "That is not your failure."

He held the jacket tight around him like a hug, soaking in the warmth and protection against the tense atmosphere. "I like this color, Master," He grinned wide up at the old man in an attempt to appease him. "I really like it. It fits! What kind of mission do I get? Is it different?"

When his master showed more agitation to his pestering questions, he quickly made himself seem smaller and _smilekeepsmilingsmile_. "This will be the last mission I give you for a long time."

The constriction in his chest was instant. "Master? Are you getting rid of me?" His voice came out more broken than he meant it to. It seemed to break off in his throat and his next words fell carelessly. "But Master I tried really hard I promise. Is it because of the scar? Is it because I'm not Hokage? Will it make you feel better if you hurt me? Can't you just punish me? I'll try harder If you do I promise I'll be the best container-"

He was cut off as Master's hand came at his face. He didn't flinch away but stared at the hand with both fear and anticipation.

 _(Yes. If master just punishes him then Master will feel better and won't get rid of him!)_

The hand touched his hair and it didn't hurt. Frowning at Master he still leaned into the touch. It's strange, he thinks. Masters hand felt rougher than before from age and use where he could feel it against his ear. "Such a good boy," Master said, "Your mission is to get as strong as you can. Keep control of the demon inside you. Become the strongest tool for me. For this mission you will be called 'Naruto'."

Naruto? It took him a moment to realize it's a name. It's not just any name either but-

"That's your name. Make me proud, Naruto."

The hand on the side of his head is the softest thing Naruto has ever felt. It helps keep him centered as he his Master gives him small tips like where he'll be staying or where he can shop and important things to never mention about Root. Then they stepped out of the darkness for the last time. He was afraid but as long as he kept getting stronger it would be okay and one day he'd be Hokage and if it's the last thing he does he'll mean something.


	3. Home?

_Thank you for the kind reviews._

 _Unbeta'd. Please mind the mistakes._

 _This chapter includes first meetings, a lot of misunderstandings, and a look into the different lives of our precious team 7._

* * *

Konoha Academy

* * *

Class 2B sat restlessly. Iruka-sensei was out, retrieving the pile of paperwork that would decide their future. Taking advantage of his absence and the restlessness of their new rank, the students had broken off in social clusters. Most were surrounding a desk in the back, where Sasuke Uchiha sat with a smug look on his face and clearly enjoying the attention.

"That can't be true," Kiba exclaimed at him, "Your brother's really wanted by another hidden village?"

"Two," Sasuke corrected him.

"Lie!"

"Don't call Sasuke a liar, Kiba," Ino shot back.

Sasuke leaned back, arms crossed and nose up. "I'm going to be as good as him once I get out of this place."

The only four people who weren't fawning over the Uchiha found themselves huddled in a middle row. Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino sat in that order respectively. Shikamaru, who could have been asleep for how alert he appeared, stirred with a sigh. "Yeah, only Itachi was an Anbu captain at your age."

He said it quietly, and even so, Sakura smiled from behind her book. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to overhear and The crowd around Sasuke went quiet.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed again, his eyes still closed and his head on his arms.

Then came footsteps approaching at a leisurely pace that made Sakura's heart beat faster. She looked up between her bangs, which hid what she would call a large forehead, and then quickly back down to her book on basic Fuuinjutsu. Maybe if she stared at the diagram in her book detailing a steel sealing scroll a little harder it would pull her in.

"What was that," Sasuke sneered.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Are you calling me weak."

"No," said Shikamaru without hesitation.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "What?"

"But, you're a brat trying to live up to his brother's name and can't. Don't see a Jonin vest on you." Well, he didn't see much with his eyes still closed.

Choji shoved another handful of chips into his mouth to keep from laughing. Sakura gave him a sharp look because he clearly wasn't helping the situation any. And of course Sasuke took a step forward, clearly thinking of a violent end to this fight.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura whispered in an attempt to defuse the situation, "Please leave us alone."

Sasuke turned his glare on her and she turned white.

"Looks like forehead's trying to be a hero," Someone laughed. Another pitched in that Sasuke was just defending himself when they started it.

"Mind your own business, ugly," Sakura thought it was Ino who joined in the taunts but couldn't brave herself to look up to be sure.

Before anything could escalate, Iruka walked in oblivious to the flinch that rippled through them all. "Sorry about that," he showed off an impressive stack of files. "We had a last minute change. Back to your seats everyone. You may be genin but you're still in the classroom. Yes, you too Ino - no _not_ next to Sasuke. We've talked about this."

The class returned to their seats. Choji gave Sakura a smile which made her feel a little less shaky.

"Now, I know you're all eager to find out who your teams are. So without further ado, Team one..."

Sakura hung off every name. There were very few that she would like to be placed with and her nerves grew jittery as they narrowed down. The likelihood of being placed with Shino or Shikamaru or Choji was growing but she didn't like that Ino and Sasuke hadn't been placed either. Clenching her fists tightly she decided to risk praying.

Not Sasuke. Not Ino. Not Sasuke. Not Ino.

"Team Seven," Iruka glanced at Sakura. "Haruno Sakura and Uchiha sasuke."

There was a collective groan in the class. Sakura turned pale and Choji offered her some chips, thinking she was about to pass out. She politely refused, suddenly unable to stomach anything.

"Your third member is a transfer from another unit. He will be here shortly."

Sakura didn't hear the other teams getting called out or even really care about the transfer student. She was too busy staring at her hands. Eventually, all the teams started to cluster together but Sasuke stayed across the room with his arms crossed in a clear pout. Sakura looked at Shikamaru with a pleading expression. "Can people change teams?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that everyone graduates. With any luck, you'll be returned to the academy to be placed differently."

Sakura smiled a little. "I don't think that would be too bad, at this point."

Eventually, Shikamaru got dragged over to sit with Choji and Ino. Shino left a little after that to sit by Kiba and Akamaru and Genji. The numbers in the class were off since Hinata dropped out two years ago. It seemed only Sakura had been really sad to see the quiet Hyuuga leave.

Sasuke sat in the top right corner. Sakura moved to be more comfortable in the lower left. Most of the instructors came for their students early on and eventually, it was just Shikamaru's group, Shino's group, and Sakura and Sasuke. Then after about ten more minutes, they too left.

Finally, the door opened and Sakura hoped it was their teacher to break the tense atmosphere radiating between them. A boy no older than them with hair brighter than the sun and blue eyes that forced Sakura to look away approach. He looked terribly young and far too thin in his oversized uniform with a Headband strapped to his forehead but that wasn't why Sakura couldn't keep eye contact. There was something in the back of her mind screaming at her, reminding her of some natural order and overwhelmingly she felt that he was different than them somehow. The backdrop of scuffed floors and scratched walls did nothing less than melt away leaving him as the only thing she could focus on even when she looked away.

This team was turning out to be a nightmare.

* * *

Moments Prior  
Konoha Academy

* * *

As he was briefed for any mission, Naruto was given the outlay of the village, interest points, and people and what to avoid doing and saying to not appear suspicious. In all honesty, it felt like an undercover mission no matter how many times Master said it wasn't. It felt like he was supposed to mold himself into this 'Naruto' character.

Master told him to be himself in yet Naruto had no idea who that was. He'd only ever been Nomu before but Nomu was cold and relied only on instincts. But Nomu didn't feel right for Naruto.

Naruto had one thing he was sure came from his true self: he wanted to become the strongest and make Master happy.

The folders given to him less the one in his hand were sealed inside his jacket. As he leaped across rooftops -he wasn't ready to face crowds yet- he absorbed everything he could from the paper about his new teammates and Sensei. The teammates seemed rather ordinary. The girl had top scores but low performance results and the boy was well rounded but nothing compared to others he'd fought. Their Sensei had most of his history classified but Master himself praised Kakashi- albeit reluctantly- as a man to learn much from.

He was late getting to the tower. For the briefest of moments, he thought his team might have left without him.

This was the first time he'd seen a live Konoha Nin without a mask on aside from the Master. Did they always look this soft?

Something flipped in his stomach after a moment of studying the pinkette but he didn't dwell on it any more than he'd dwelled on the warm sun. He'd long since learned to ignore that constricting feeling in his chest. "Haruno Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke?"

The two straightened up, attention sharp. "Are you our teammate?" Sakura asked.

The tension was easy to decipher and it bothered Naruto. When Master was tense it was because he'd done something wrong. When he did something wrong he was punished.

So he grinned because that sometimes helped relax Master. He let his own shoulders drop and lowered the folder like sheathing a weapon. "Yeah. That's me!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke walked down to the middle row and gave him a drawn-out glance over. "You? But You're a baby!"

After a moment of recalling what the word meant- and still not understanding- Naruto crossed his arms. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"U-um Uzumaki-san," Sakura questioned. "I've never seen you before. Really… how old are you."

Master warned him to act like others yet not even a minute in and he felt different. It was like they were having separate conversations. "I don't understand," he admitted, growing almost sheepish and more so at his teammates returned confusion. Something told him it wouldn't go over well if he asked them what they were trying to ask. Naruto knew there were old people- like Master Danzo. But how was that measured? He tried a weak, "I'm not?"

"Hn," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This team is turning out to be a disappointment."

 _(Disappointments were bad. He was trying so hard to be good-)_

Sasuke continued. "You two are going to hold me back! I'm stuck with a stupid baby and a weak nerd. I bet they'll give me my own private Sensei when I tell my father-"

Oh! Naruto understood. Sasuke was disappointed because he thought he was weak. So then the natural course of action to disprove that would be...

The next noise out of Sasuke's mouth was far less distinguishable- and far less annoying to sine. Out of nowhere, Sasuke tripped from his position of lounging cooly as if someone had pushed his knees out from under him and he fell forward, knocking his forehead against the rows of desks in front of him with another loud groan and coming down hard on top.

Naruto started, honestly shocked. He had expected Sasuke to dodge as the masked monsters did, he'd even made sure his current was nice and blunt. Suddenly it felt like a bad idea to admit guilt. "Um… Careful. The winds a little strong, You were saying? "

Sakura widened her eyes and gave Naruto an incredulous look. Okay, apparently despite not knowing how he did it they had picked up on something.

"What-how- did you just-" Sasuke came up absolutely seething. The effect was only diminished by the large red mark on his forehead and chin and how he was laying across the tabletop. "Do you know who I am? You're going to be dead when my br-"

Then, the door opened again, and an older man walked through. Bland eyes, an unassuming posture despite- perhaps in regards to - his deep green Jounin vest. He gave them all a bored look and seemed only slightly perplexed as to why Sasuke was laying across the row.

Sasuke instantly got up with the dignity he had left. "We have a baby as a team member," He pointed accusingly at Naruto.

Their new Sensei struck an intimidating image with his tall stature and masked appearance yet all Naruto felt was relief. He knew how to interact with monsters better than the unmasked ones.

The monster- masked man- _Sensei_ spoke, "Given that you are the same age, I'll just assume you're all babies."

Naruto was instantly confused again by the concept of age and Uchiha let out a noise both outraged and surprised. Sakura bit her lip hard to keep from giggling at the mixed reactions but the urge was Immediately stifled when Sasuke turned his glare to her.

"Do you have a problem with that," Kakashi questioned Sasuke.

"Ah, er..."

"Good. Now I don't feel like introducing myself yet to you brats. In fact, I was sort of hoping you'd just go home before I dragged myself away from something more important- and literally, anything is more important than being in the room with you babies. But oh, well, I'm getting paid for this so meet me at dawn by field 3. And don't eat anything. You will throw it up otherwise."

Then with a puff of smoke, he was gone without even introducing himself and before Sasuke can finish uprighting himself. Naruto blinked in his seemingly constant state of confusion. Their sensei seemed... reluctant? But Master had praised the man!

"Oi Uzumaki," Sasuke challenged as soon as they had recovered from the short and abrupt meeting. "How dare you make me look bad in front of my Sensei! And don't think I forgot what you pulled with that wind! What did you do? You wanna die punk?!"

Naruto whistled. "Uh, but it was just the air?"

The nonsense answer cause Sasuke to bristle further. "You think this is funny? Just wait until my brother hears about what you-"

"Brother?" Naruto interrupts with genuine curiosity. He's heard the word before - during a mission he thinks- but he can't remember what it means. It isn't a parent, he can deduce that but not much else because Sasuke answers in disbelief turned smug.

"My brother is Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah!" Naruto finally made the connection. It's easy because he knows Itachi indirectly as Master briefs him on everyone of importance. "Uchiha Itachi. Youngest Anbu captain and second strongest Sharingan user. Potential Hokage candidate. Three village bingo book entry. Highest bounty 20 million Ryo. He was born with you?"

Sasuke was so thrown by the reaction he couldn't formulate a response. By the time he recovered Naruto was already halfway out the door and moving at a brisk pace. It only took one look at the street- speckled with people as it was- for him to cower back. The rooftops seemed like the best mode of travel.

Before he could finalize his decision footsteps came at him. It wasn't the boy, he recognized from the footfalls, so he allowed his shoulders to stiffen but didn't turn around.

"A-ano, Uzumaki-san?"

The girl was jogging over to him. Blast, there went the rooftop escape. Easily he let a grin take hold of his face because that had seemed to put her more at ease earlier. "Hey. Haruno-san?"

She hesitated for a second, hands recoiling to her chest before exhaling, "Um, you can call me Sakura, if you want. S-since we'll be on teams and all." She tried to introduce again. "I've never read about people transferring."

"I'm from a different organization. I can't say much about it, sorry."

She stepped up next to him, hands instead intertwining behind her back. She leaned forward, peering curiously up at him through her bangs. "Why?"

For someone who reminded him of a deer, in the beginning, she was awfully inquisitive now. The question had him at a loss. Master just said to not talk about it and he'd never questioned Master. He remembered once Master said he was going to seal any bad words about the organization away on his tongue but the instinct- demon- kept him away.

 _(Naruto still doesn't understand. He would never say bad words about Master Danzo. Never.)_

To buy time he decided to walk forward and she followed. He found it was easier to brave the strange looks if someone else was with him. So he focused solely on her when he finally shrugged, "Cause I was told not to I guess."

"By who?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows when he shook his head. "I'll check the library."

Naruto laughed at that, finding it a funny joke. "What about you?"

"W-what about me?"

"Anything. Uh, any bloodline traits?"

She shook her head. "My parents are both average ninjas. I- I have um... I don't really know. Um... I read a lot. And Iruka-Sensei says I have good chakra control!"

Naruto couldn't tell if she was proud of that or not so he simply returned her smile.

She took the initiative to speak again. "It's nice." And waited for Naruto to ask what she meant before continuing, "To have someone like you on the team. I've been in the same class as Sasuke for years and he's… you saw."

What did he see? "Weak?"

Sakura laughed lightly. He flinched and tried again, "Teme?"

More laughter came. Laughter but no pain. How is it he's forgotten nearly everything about life before Root except for the pain that always followed laughter? That was why Master was different - he never laughed but still hurt him. This girl felt different too but it was because she laughed but didn't hurt. Something warm and comfortable, a feeling of importance squirmed deep inside him until he couldn't keep eye contact with her, mumbling an inarticulately and focusing on the dirt road in front of him.

"So where do you live," Sakura asked when he stopped to consult the folder from earlier.

"Um," Naruto glanced at his piece of paper. "An apartment in the west district."

"You seem confused."

"This is my first time there."

Sakura nodded, though she didn't understand. "Are your parents Ninja?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't have any," and that was the truth because they're not the same. He's just a thing, a container, a tool but never a person.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

He seems to be good at confusing her. When her shoulders tensed up he did the same. How should he backtrack now? "Um, I mean it's okay. I forgive you."

This time the tension doesn't melt away at his smile. But the girl picked up on enough to let it go. "Okay, um, well do you need help moving?"

"Moving what?"

"Your stuff."

"My stuff?" He asks. Then it clicks and adjusts his precious new jacket. "I'm okay wearing it, thanks though."

Naruto then thought how weird people were. Is it a cultural practice Master didn't teach him? A moment of consideration later - in which she's gone incredibly still and stopped walking- he holds out his free hand in a gesture to her dress. "Do you need help moving your stuff?"

This made her sputter a little, "What? No I- it' because you're moving I don't- Naruto-kun don't you have stuff to move from your old place to your new place?"

"I'm wearing it," He repeats again, this time motioning to his jacket.

Something seems to click because though she's still tense she relaxes a little. "You don't mean... Naruto-kun… Are you maybe wearing everything you own?"

He nods slowly and The disappointed tone in her voice made him lose his grin. Suddenly he didn't want to make this girl disappointed. "I was told to buy 'stuff' though?"

Sakura lit up. "Oh, I see! Yeah! I told my mom I might not be home until late. Can I help?"

He hesitated for the briefest moment but a single glance down the slightly more crowded shopping district had him quickly agreeing. "I was told to go to 'Samoi's?"

She nodded. "I know where that is!"

They walked together into a furniture store that had been on his Master's list. It's dark and the furniture on display is dusty and sun-faded. Naruto kept his head down and grew awfully quiet once inside, the shopkeeper staring him down. His only relief was Sakura's obliviousness to it all. Since he had no preference and had never used any of the items Sakura was talking about he let her take lead.

She found a nice fluffy white futon and a cherry table. When he admitted that price didn't matter she piled up on little bits he had no clue how to use but was too ashamed to say anything. There was a lot of cloth, including a large thick piece for the floor and some thinner ones she said to put on the windows. They didn't seem to serve any purpose but he took them.

"It's 30,000 Ryo," the shopkeeper said roughly when they approached the counter with the list.

"But," Sakura spoke up. "Shouldn't it only be 12,000?"

"It's 30,000," The shopkeeper was growing annoyed.

Naruto pulled out the scroll with the bank book and stamp, "Okay."

The shopkeeper waited until Naruto was done summoning and resealing the book before gripping, "Now get out! We'll drop it off when we get to it. And you better tell you-know-who that I kept my end of the bargain, you hear!"

Naruto nodded and left. He felt a sting of resentment, anger, and embarrassment. He didn't think his comment was unnoticed by Sakura but she had the sense to let it slide, if not the rest.

"What a jerk," Sakura complained. "He was charging way too much! We should have just gone somewhere else!"

Naruto shrugged. "Ma- I was told to go there. I don't think anywhere else will sell to me."

"Why?"

Naruto looked up at the Hokage monument briefly. Why, indeed. He'd killed a lot of people but never been in trouble for it? What difference did it make if he killed the 4th Hokage? Why was that different than when he killed the Ninja Master asked him to. He opened his mouth to ask but instead came, "It's nothing. Thanks, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

He felt Sasura watching him as he disappeared to the rooftops. It felt a bit like running away, even to him.

* * *

Later that evening  
Haruno residence

* * *

Sakura announced her presence as she walked inside her home. It was always warm inside, smelling slightly of spices that her mother left in a bowl on the kitchen counter. Instantly her mom came flying down the stairs, wearing a yellow dress usually saved for special occasions. "I met with the Hokage earlier!"

Sakura widened her eyes. "Why?"

Her mom wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He was showing your Jounin Sensei around! Thank heavens your room was clean. Have you eaten yet? I'll heat up some leftovers- we need to make sure you keep your energy up now that you're a Genin. We're so proud of you dear-"

"I didn't yet," Sakura cut her mom off quickly as they shuffled into the kitchen. Now that she saw the food wrapped neatly on the counter she realized how hungry she was and how distracted she'd been with Naruto.

Her mom fussed about how important it was to eat properly now that she was a Genin, how many times can mom say the word genin in one sentence, she wondered with fond amusement as she took a chair at their modest dining table. "I- I met my team."

"Who were they," her mom asked from the kitchen. "Did you get assigned with that Nara boy? You know I wouldn't mind introducing him into our family one day-"

"Moooom, that's gross!" Sakura complained loudly, stamping her feet against the ground. Then more solemnly, "I was put on a team with Uchiha."

"That punk? Why I should go down to the academy and give Iruka an earful! What is he thinking-"

"But the other guy is nice," Sakura interrupted her mother before she really started to rant. "He's a transfer. From another organization."

When her mother continued to frown, not entirely convinced, she continued. "Need any help?"

"No, no, I'm almost done. And don't think you can distract me. I want to hear all about your new teammate."

Sakura leaned back so her mom could put the meal in front of her. "Well, he's a little strange. It feels like I'm talking to a child and he asks a lot of questions, but he knew how to reverse summon using a scroll and we don't learn that in the academy. And he kind of gives off this vibe like…" She placed her chopsticks down and crossed her arms, rice flinging across the table. She pushed her voice into an overdramatic ras, " 'I'm cooler than you even though I look like I'm 10' vibe"

Her mother laughed, "Sounds like quite a character. But look at you, a Genin and still making messes," she scolded and turned for the sponge on the sink. "What's this boys name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," She said simply but then looked up when there was a dull clatter of a wet sponge slapping on the counter. "Mom?"

Her mom seems to hesitate for a long moment and Sakura read a mixture of fear and guilt in her mother's expression. Sponge forgotten she came around the table and knelt to eye level. "Sakura... that boy… I don't want you to be around him more than you have to. He's different."

"How?"

"He just is. Listen to your mother for once."

Sakura sighed and tried a different approach. "You know the shopkeeper acted strange too. I went with him to buy some furniture for his new place. The shopkeeper marked up the prices and was very rude."

"The world isn't fair."

Sakura grew frustrated and turned away. She hated it when her mother said that. "Well, maybe someone should change that!"

"My goodness, this ill-mannered girl..." Her mother scolded. But then she smiled and stood. "Eat up, get some rest. Show them what you can do tomorrow!"

Sakura nodded, still put off but suddenly determined. "Mh! Shannaro!"

* * *

About the same time  
Uchiha residence

* * *

Sasuke was pissed and he took it out on the _stupid_ steak in front of him despite curious glances from his _stupid_ parents and his _stupid_ brother.

He was upset to the point that he could barely see. Every single thing had gone to shit this day.

First, he was placed on a team with the weakest of the weak: a little boy that couldn't be even half Sasuke's weight and that annoying girl who jumped at her own shadow and hung out with that bully Shikamaru. If he is stuck with them for years then there's no way he'll ever catch up to his brother! He just knows they will slow him down.

Then their sensei came in after he'd tripped and disgraced himself and his only chance at making a good impression was ruined. All because of that blonde baby. And when he finally came home to vent he's instantly ushered to the dining table for a proper family meal. Not because he's graduated but because Itachi is finally home from a long mission.

It's always about Itachi.

"Don't worry, I think it's dead," Itachi breaks the tense silence and gestured to Sasuke's steak.

Sasuke turns his glare on his brother instead. "What?"

"Your steak. Did you think mom messed up and served it live?"

He really wasn't in the mood but one look from his father- who only noticed once _Itachi_ spoke up- had him withering. "Hn," He leaned back and crossed his arms. With less confidence than he would have liked he turned to his father. "I got my team assignment today. I think they made a mistake..."

Fugaku took his time placing his knife and fork down on the table because heaven forbid he pay apt attention to anyone but _Itachi_. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm with the weakest brats ever! Can't you talk to the Hokage for me?"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," his mother pitched in with a warm smile contrasting the men in the room, "Our Hokage wouldn't waste potential like yours."

Later Sasuke would like to say he wasn't winning but he was. "They really are! They put me with _Haruno._ She's nothing special. All she does is read all day and she's rude to me! And my other teammates a no-name and I swear there's something _wrong_ with him. He didn't understand anything we were saying and he's like half my size and he pushed me and made me look bad in front of our new Sensei and speaking of-"

"This boy pushed you?" His father spoke up.

Eagerly nodding, Sasuke elaborated. "Yes! He knocked me over and Sensei walked in while I was on the ground. Can't you talk to the Hokage for me?"

Fugaku glanced up at the ceiling with an exasperated look. "You're saying that a boy half your size pushed you over?"

Sasuke paled and fumbled to explain, "N-not physically. He pushed me over with the wind somehow. It wasn't even that strong of a blow I just wasn't expecting it at all. He's really creepy. He didn't even know what a brother was! Dad-"

Uncharacteristically- but a more common occurrence in recent years- Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. Instead, Itachi spoke up this time. "Little brother, try to think of this positively. Haruno- the girl correct?- she could become a wealth of knowledge and help you train. And you should never underestimate someone for their size, that has cost many men their lives at my hand alone."

His arguments seemed so weak now, as did his anger, but Sasuke hung on viciously. "But he's _stupid."_

 _"_ Is he from a good family?" Mikoto asks.

Sasuke smirks, "He's an absolute no name. He transferred from someplace or something. No ones ever seen him before and his name is Uzumaki Naruto. What kind of parent names a kid after fishcake?"

The reaction is mixed. Mikoto covers her mouth, Fugaku looks up from where he's been apparently praying for patience or something, and Itachi twitches in what Sasuke could read was stifled laughter. None of those reactions make any sense to Sasuke who stares like he's the only normal one in this family. "What?"

"Invite your teammates over for dinner tomorrow," Fugaku orders and even though Sasuke reads it as such he still repeats a "What?!"

"I think that's a lovely Idea," Mikoto supports and looks to Itachi for agreeance.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sinks in his seat. His family is the worst.

* * *

Late that night  
An apartment

* * *

Naruto walked into the small apartment. Even though he was told to buy things to reduce suspicion of his upbringing it still made him uncomfortable- even with Sakura's help. He didn't understand the purpose of furniture and was glad that the apartment was still mostly empty when he got there.

So he took his clothes off and curled up into the corner against the cold wall. It felt damp in a way that his hallway never did but even so he thought, this is better. It still grew to be one of the most restless nights he could remember. Again he thought of his hallway and how it never had noise but this place was full of it. He could hear footsteps from the people next door, voices from above, someone laughing to his 6. It was so bad he thought his chakra might leak from him again in frustration.

 _A creature finally freed from his cage and all he wants is to go back. A container that desires containment. How pathetic._ His instinct spat. Naruto shook his head adamantly. _Come to me, boy. Come inside my cage. It's peaceful in here_ ke _, ke,_ ke _. **You'd** like it._

Sometimes it's so hard to ignore that voice.

He misses Master Danzo.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hinata is not forgotten and will reappear.

Reviews appreciated.


	4. Test

AN: This chapter was, again, unbeta'd so please forgive the errors.

* * *

Eventually, sleep was able to lay claim to the boy but he woke far too soon. He sprung awake with his Chakra quickly spreading from his body in a wide and comfortable aura. It twisted along the walls of the apartment and made its own currents. He could sense _everything_ in the dark space without needing to see. Only when he was sure he was alone his shoulders drop.

He remembered he had a job at that point, a mission to make Master proud and get stronger. His morning routine was lonely without Master but Naruto got through it. He showered alone with the special soap which eliminated scents and while getting dressed he devoured a chalky nutrition ball. It wasn't until he had his black and orange jacket that he felt like Naruto.

"I can do it," He promised himself and his master before leaving. He would walk through the abandoned morning streets and try his best to get on with his teammates. He'd train his hardest and become strong even if the others would weigh him down. Only when he was out the door did he realize he had disobeyed a direct order: he'd eaten something when they were told not to. A dozen situations ran through Naruto's head. What if he was hit so hard he threw up and Kakashi-sensei knew he'd eaten? Surely he'd be punished.

Punishments for willful disobedience were always the worst.

He could throw it up now but then he might be late and respectively punished anyways. Then again, Kakashi-Sensei was late himself yesterday. Finally, Naruto finished weighing the pros and cons, ran back into his apartment and purged the dry chalk from his stomach. It hurt terribly as his stomach was otherwise empty and it made his chest feel tight as he fought to get the now thick sludge out. When yellow bitter liquid dripped from his lips after a few dry heaves he finally fell backward, sweaty with the effort.

In a rush to hide the smell of vomit Naruto rubbed the bar of soap across his fingers until they were lathered with white suds. Grimacing he brought his hand to his mouth and dutifully scrubbed every inch even as it burned and made him gag in an effort to erase the smell of bile. His only saving grace was the knowledge that he couldn't throw up anymore so he could go without regard for his gag reflex.

 _(If only Sarutobi could see him now.)_

As suspected this caused him to arrive at training ground 3 late but it was still the time without sun - morning he corrects - and their sensei was nowhere in sight. Naruto wondered where the sun always went every couple of times. He asked Tarune once when they were on a mission in a much colder land but never quite understood the logic. And since it didn't matter for his missions it was easier to accept that it just was.

Sasuke was lounging cooly against the bridge railings and Sakura was a few meters away with her back to the Uchiha. It was easy for him to really observe them like this. The way Sakura was hunched in from everything around her and Sasuke's own defensive stance - as if he expected an attack that he'd need to be able to defend himself from. They were more alike than they thought, Naruto considered.

Sasuke spotted him first but quickly turned his head away in a clear dismissal. The movement must have pulled their other teammate's attention because Sakura turned around and started gesturing him over. "I was worried you got lost but at least I'm not the last one. It took forever to convince my mom that I couldn't eat breakfast. Suuuper annoying."

Naruto rubbed his stomach as it cramped painfully. When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember if Master gave him a food ball yesterday or not because he was too distressed from their separation.

 _You're more of an animal than I am,_ Cackled his instinct. _Waiting for a human to feed you. Pathetic._

Frowning deeply he focused on the network of Chakra that had started to cauterize his veins a little too close to his mind and shut down the connection. His instinct was getting restless and Naruto could understand. It had been over 30 hours since his last fight.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?"

Naruto was able to control the instinct to jump as Sakura's question pulled him from his head. "A mission, right?" Because what else would there be?

Sakura and Naruto fell into a soft conversation in which she told him all about things he'd learned before but she looked so _happy_ he couldn't dare interrupt. The sun started to rise but Sensei still refused to show. If it wasn't for the capabilities of Kakashi and his reluctance to see them yesterday Naruto might have gone looking for him.

"Should I brief you two?" Naruto interrupted something Sakura was saying, addressing the two instead.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

That was a strange question, he thought. "The kind you do before a mission with new people?" He tried to describe. At their confused looks- even from Sasuke- he elaborated further. "Combat style, strengths, and weaknesses, defensive and offensive capabilities-"

"I knew what you meant," Sasuke harumphed, "I didn't suggest it because I thought we should wait for Sensei."

Sakura and Naruto shared a glance before the pivoted around to face Sasuke. "Kakashi-Sensei should have our detailed folders," Naruto said. He conveniently forwent mentioning the scrolls Master had given him about them.

He seemed reluctant but Sasuke eventually took a seat and completed their triangle arrangement. "All I need is for you two to not slow me down."

"I have good chakra control u-um and I received high marks in strategic assignments," Sakura impressively ignored Sasuke's jab as if it was a common occurrence. Naruto was starting to believe it might be. Then she began listing off the Academy Jutsu they'd learned. Nothing stood out and that was strange. After all, Fu had the Yamanaka abilities to back him up and Torune could kill with a touch. This girl… read?

Sasuke took his turn next and any little hope Naruto had was squashed. Sasuke wasn't much better as he didn't mention his Sharingan. But then Naruto remembered the last time he'd looked down on one of the monsters that visited him in the morning and the next day he'd been fully humbled.

So he pushed it from his mind and chose to not comment on their stats. It would be up to their Sensei to train them into their roles but at least Naruto now they had a good potential dynamic. If the Uchiha was a mid-range then Naruto could be a short range fighter. He just didn't know where Sakura fit in.

"What about you," Sakura prompted after Naruto had lapsed into a quiet episode.

Naruto opened his mouth with a prepared description he'd given a dozen times. Master hadn't instructed Naruto to hide anything concerning his abilities and Master was not the type to simply forget something so important. He could only assume it would be fine to give the full story.

He never got to start because Sensei chose that moment to finally appear with the same Jutsu as the day before. "Oh, you're all still here," He dejected. "Well, sorry about that. A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way.

"Liar!" Sasuke boldly accused and, by the looks of it, Sakura wanted to as well. Naruto glanced between their reactions and the Sensei while wondering which to be more worried about. And what kind of cat would make a Jonin take a long way around? Then it hit him and he grinned widely. "A wild summon? They're hard to kill." And watched without understanding as his teammates fixed his own concerned expression right back on him. "What?"

"D-don't you mean 'fight' not 'kill'," Sakura mumbled quietly and with the expression that he couldn't read.

"Right," He kept his standard grin in the face of apparent discomfort. It was a useless attempt because Naruto imagined if they were dogs their hackles would be up. "Er, so what's our first mission?"

A recovered Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "Did you really think it was that easy to become a Ninja?"

Naruto didn't think he'd call it 'easy' but who was he to argue with his superior. Instead, he looked properly chastised and found his hands extremely interesting. "But what would we do if we didn't go on missions?"

Kakashi jerked his head in the direction of a large field just away from the bridge, motioning them to follow. "Do you really think you're ready for a mission at your level?"

Going against what Kakashi seemed to expect Naruto gave an honest, "Yes?"

"Right. Well if you're done overestimating yourself, Uzumaki, I'll explain. Making a few clones is fine and all but doesn't qualify you brats for real work. So there's been a special rule implemented." At this Kakashi dropped his nonchalant exterior and pressed his palm to his chin. He glanced between Sakura and Sasuke with a glee he wasn't even trying to hide. "Only 9 of the 27 graduates will go on to become Ninja. The remaining 18 will be sent back to the academy."

Varying degrees of upset rippled through the new Genin at the prospect of returning. Fury, fear, and strangely for Naruto apprehension. He both wanted to return but knew that Master would never take him back if he proved himself to be such a disappointment. He steeled himself, palms clenching in determination and the memory of him and Master by the river. Naruto couldn't lose this test.

"Sensei, what are the rules?" Asked a small-voiced Sakura.

"Easy. You get a bell and you pass, you don't and you fail." Kakashi didn't hesitate to hold up a pair of bells, "You can use any Jutsu at your disposal. But If you don't come at me with the intent to kill you'll never get a bell."

Kakashi motioned them to follow him to the center of the training field, his careful eyes following every move they made in a way Naruto hadn't seen since... well, Master himself. Kakashi was looking at them with true analysis that Naruto had never had the patience for no matter how many times Master tried to trill it.

"We start when I say so... " And then he did the unthinkable and pulled out a book. "Oh, don't worry about me. I doubt I'll need more than one hand to defend against you."

What a silly thought- to not give it your all.

With any mission there came decision making. Naruto took it as a real-life situation. If all three had to fight toward a goal with the knowledge that one person would have to be the sacrifice…

What answer did Kakashi want?

They shouldn't waste power, he knew that much at least. They should only sacrifice as much power as they had to. In this case, the weakest link would need to go.

Nomu knew the answer. So did his instinct. _Kill the girl. Get her out of the way so you can win. You want to get strong, don't you? Come on boy. How easy it would my power! Use it! Kill the girl with my power! Use it! Use it-_

Naruto closed the link down so abruptly he physically recoiled from the chakra backlash. He was Naruto now, not Nomu. And just because Nomu would do it didn't mean Naruto needed to. And he didn't _want_ to- which was an insanely strange concept.

It was easy to resist when he glanced over at his pink teammate. She was distractedly mumbling to Sasuke, "...If only two at a time pass from any team… shouldn't it be an even number? Sensei said nine people pass so doesn't that imply we pass in teams of three? But if there are only two bells…"

He hadn't a clue what she was on about, but like her, Naruto was determined to find another way. If the goal was the bell but Kakashi wanted them to attack him- maybe if they killed him they'd all pass. He would have said something to his teammates but at that moment Kakashi gave the order to begin and the three disappeared. Naruto disappeared to the closest tree- not even five meters south of Kakashi and a dozen up.

His delay of overthought caused the air currents around him to waver slightly as his focus unfolded. He could only hope that Kakashi hadn't sensed the mistake. His chakra always took a good minute to completely unfold. Forcing large amounts of chakra was never a comfortable feeling- especially when it had to be threaded out so thin as to hardly be noticeable.

 _Use the net-_

Naruto promptly shut down his chakra to work only with his own. As much as his instinct could teach him now was not the time to let it take over. The hot Chakra was too restless today and the barriers were always weaker in times of duress. It wasn't hard to ride the soft currents with just his own chakra- there were enough to act as a comforting net surrounding his Sensei. Naruto paused, wondering if this would even work and realizing he didn't have much fo a backup plan. But planning had never been his specialty and he'd never been allowed on a true solo mission before.

He let the net tense, the fully dimensional nets behind Kakashi coiled, breaking off from the natural currents of the air and then he let it go. The chakra forcing the condensed air forward like a thin blade aiming towards the smallest fatal spot- the back of Kakashi's neck. Only just seconds before Naruto was sure it would make contact Kakashi moved- faster than he'd expected a one-eyed-reading man to. He drew his Tanto with expert speed, holding it out so the air current cut through it. Naruto realized the strategy wasn't to block the air but to merely sense where Naruto was aiming so he could easily dodge the slowed down current.

The next thing he knew something hit his back hard and he fell forward onto the ground. He rolled onto his back and used his legs to roll himself back into a standing position, Kunai raised preparation for a follow-up attack that didn't come. Instead, Naruto saw Kakashi standing up on the tree limb he used to ocupy, holding a broken Tanto with a dark expression.

He lept down with all the grace of a cat and stalked forward likewise. "You occupy another decade before you'd pose a threat to me, Uzumaki." He pulled out two Kunai, aiming both with one hand and without so much as looking. Simultaneously two yelps split the air as Sasuke crashed out of a tree and Sakura crawled out from the bushes, dress ripped on the side but otherwise uninjured. Naruto realized too that their test had stopped. "You can't even discern between friend and foe. How can you complete a mission like that?"

Naruto had an impulse to apologize but bit his tongue to keep it back. Master never went any easier on him when he groveled. Even when it felt so unfair to not be able to explain himself he felt upset by the mere memory of it.

Then Kakashi surprised him, "I asked you, Uzumaki, what were you thinking?"

Oh. This was new and Naruto didn't really know what to do with it. "I- you told me to? You said to try to kill you."

"Do you know what restraint is?"

"To hold back?"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was told to-"

"Okay restraint was a bad choice of word. Self-thought?"

"A what?"

In a perfect rendition of Fugaku lately, Kakashi inhaled slowly and pressed his fingers to the top of his nose. Coming to a resolution he snapped into action, grabbing Sakura so quickly Naruto felt like there were a few seconds of lag. Naruto took it as a point trying to be proved- Kakashi was leagues above them. Sakura let out a cry moments after she'd already been apprehended by an arm around her neck. "Kill Sakura." He aimed a Kunai into the dirt just inches away from him.

"Eh?" Naruto started at the command. There was a sense of instant shame that followed but it was only for his hesitation in obeying. His instinct was pounding at the mental barriers he put up to protect his mind and picked up the Kunai, shutting down his thoughts because this was something Nomu could do. Naruto? Naruto was fighting against him and he couldn't have that. He took a deep breath, twirling the kunai once to get a better grip and moving his left foot back in preparation to move and-

Sasuke appeared in front of him with a Kunai out but his hands less steady than a killers should be. It was enough to make Naruto hesitate because he hadn't been told to kill the Uchiha heir.

"Stop."

Naruto froze at Kakashi's command and the relief that flooded his soul was shameful. When he looked at Kakashi he was met with an expression that shut Nomu down and brought Naruto reeling back. An expression that Naruto Physically recoiled from.

"You-" Kakashi started but then closed his mouth and let the pure disappointment in his face speak for him. It wasn't any better for Naruto when he saw Sakura's wide searching eyes.

"Oh," Naruto said softly and It wasn't even supposed to be verbal. He understood now, though he wished he didn't. It was the same look the shopkeeper gave him and Naruto even knew the name of it as Disgust. He didn't know why but he supposed it didn't matter. What could he do? Disappointment and anger were easy enough to deal with but disgust? He couldn't even be punished if Sensei was too afraid to look at him and if he wasn't punished then what would happen?

 _He might as well not exist._

Naruto's heart lept and his chest constricted.

 _He doesn't understand. He'd been so good so far. He'd tried his hardest. He needed to be punished._

"I'll try harder next time," He said in place of the apology on his lips.

He knew he'd said the wrong thing when Kakashi turned away from him, addressing Sakura and Sasuke instead. "We're going to take lunch. All three of you were disappointing. Sasuke- did you even try to use your head before rushing in? Sakura- you figured out the purpose of the bell test but still didn't tell your teammates."

"And Naruto, forget going to back to whatever hell you crawled out of- disqualification from the program is the only thing I can recommend. And that's why you're going to be tied to the pole."

Naruto didn't say much through the following ordeal. He thought as far as punishments went Hunger was extremely lenient. Of course, he could understand why Sensei resorted to it if the disgust was anything to go by. Shame felt heavy in his stomach. Kakashi didn't even look at him when securing the rope around his arms and torso. It wasn't strong enough to keep him from breaking away from the pole but Naruto was familiar with mental bondage.

Kakashi handed out the two plain rice boxes to either side of Naruto where Sasuke and Sakura were standing as far from him as they could without looking silly. Sakura had the decency to look ashamed. "Kakashi-Sensei-"

"I'll give you three one more chance after lunch. Fight me with the _intent_ to kill and use teamwork to get these bells and maybe- just maybe I might change my mind."

Naruto looked up sharply, something feeling alive through his veins again and it wasn't the Demon- though it wasn't exactly quiet in It's internal chakra attacks. "We can still pass?"

Kakashi snorted in disbelief and disappeared in a body flicker.

The tension was thicker than Naruto had ever felt. He looked at each of his teammates respectively.

Sakura broke the silence with her lunchbox untouched even after a few minutes had passed. "Naruto.. would you really kill someone?"

"... if it was an order." And that sounded like more of a defense than he'd ever given before. Normally he would just say 'yes' but he felt a desire to justify it to her however weak that may be.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before she spoke again, this time her eyes dug into his. "Naruto, do you know that sometimes people can give you an order that is wrong?"

Naruto shook his head because he didn't. Why would anyone do that? He asked as much and Sasuke just groaned. "God. You're like a stupid child who can kill. What is wrong with your head? Were you raised by wolves? Crazy bastard."

"For what its worth… I think you're really strong Naruto."

"I'm sorry I didn't understand."

"Tch, stop being such babies. We'll just have to pass next round- and maybe we'll need your annoying wind thing."

Ignoring Sasuke's phrasing Sakura jumped in, "What is that anyways? I didn't really see you do anything but then Sensei's Tanto was suddenly in half. He looked really angry. Was it important to him?"

"The tanto?"

"Yeah."

"Why would that be important?"

"Back to the thing that matters," Sasuke harrumphed, " _How_ did you do it?"

"I can infuse my chakra with the space around us. Like chakra strings but finer and thinner so they can blend in with the natural air currents. I can condense it in multiple areas."

"That's- Naruto you'd be unstoppable. Anyone inside your range would automatically lose. Your only weakness would be sensor nin."

"No, it has two other big weaknesses. I can only use it once before I have to set it back up again. And it takes time to get into position. Not many enemies will stand still for that long." He was lying about the length

"Still that's all you need and you'd win. I wish I had something like that."

"You're an idiot," Sasuke snorted, rice falling from his chopsticks back into the container. Naruto found himself distracted by the sudden pain in his stomach and the way his chakra flickered for a second. He came back to Sasuke talking "-You'd be useless for anything but killing."

"I'm sure it has other uses, Sasuke. Don't be so mean... please."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Naruto shook his head to try and clear the nausea. Maybe it wasn't yesterday morning that he last ate after all. His stomach decided to make an awful noise confirming that fact just then.

Sakura halted in her own timid bites, looking over guiltily. "It doesn't feel right."

"Hm?" Sasuke seemed to have no problem shoveling his own rice into his mouth.

"Well, Naruto's attacks use the most chakra. It isn't easy to fight while hungry, is it?"

Naruto had a nagging suspicion he knew where she was going with this and it caused him to stare down at the box of rice. "It doesn't matter," He said forcing his eyes away. "Besides I'm not that hungry."

"It's only been half a day since dinner. Real ninja have to go longer," Sasuke said, mouth full and mid-shovel.

Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to be disagreeing. "But if we're supposed to work together… It doesn't feel right to let Naruto suffer. It can't be right- here. "

Naruto had a lunchbox shoved up in front of his face and a red-cheeked Sakura looking down at her lap. "Really quick while Sensei isn't around."

"Are you crazy? You wanna get us all expelled from the program?" Sasuke whipped his head shook her head violently. "Well, _This_ is how you get us all expelled."

"No," Sakura defended. " _This_ is how I demonstrate teamwork and make sure that we pass this next test."

"Er, guys, I don't-"

"And when it goes directly against orders?"

"Guys-"

"That's the _point._ Sensei got mad at Naruto because he followed orders and risked his teammates because of it. What do you think we're doing now?"

Sasuke scowled for a long moment before making a sound of contempt. "Fine! Idiot. He can't eat if his arms are tied," And Sasuke took his own chopsticks and raised a generous lump of rice to Naruto's lips.

Naruto watched all this with weak attempts at an argument. He was conflicted with his hunger and his apprehension over food he hadn't tried in recent memory. And he would be purposely disobeying an order for the first time. Master would be furious if he found out. Sasuke and Sakura would be expelled too and who knew what would happen to them. It must not be that bad if they didn't even seem to care. They were almost trying to break an order which was such a bizarre thought. He'd never heard of anyone going against an order before. It simply wasn't done-

Oh.

A small part of Kakashi's speech earlier clicked inside his head. He was ordered to try to kill but when he did it was wrong. It was wrong to obey the order. And that was okay.

He took a bite of the strange tasteless mush. It was slimy where the nutrition balls were chalky and immediately his stomach twisted at the thought of swallowing it. He managed to fight back his gag reflex long enough to get it down but he'd have to admit it was easier than he thought. Then his stomach cramped violently and he knew if he took one more bite he'd never be able to keep it down.

Then his rescue came. The sky may have stayed blue but it certainly felt darker when Kakashi flickered into view in front of them, hands on his hips. But relief was blatantly written in his eyes all the same and Naruto didn't need to speak when his teammates rushed to the defense. He'd done okay, he'd passed, but what bothered him most was:

Kakashi still looked disgusted.

They were dismissed for two hours and told to go home, shower and eat and reconvene on top of the training tower.

* * *

Minutes later  
Naruto's appartment

* * *

Master Danzo was waiting for him. He looked out of place, sitting on the folded futon with his cane leant against the wall and his arms crossed. Naruto's heart lept into his throat and he scrambled forward, bouncing on his heels. With Danzo sitting they were eye level but it never felt awkward.

"I passed," Naruto blurted. His entire face lit up into a grin when Master nodded his approval. "We're meeting again in 90 minutes. Do you think we'll have a mission?"

"You're eager," Danzo frowned. "Is the monster talking to you?"

Naruto shook his head sharply. "It- it keeps trying but I've been doing what you said. I haven't been listening."

"I want you to shut it out. Do not forget you were created to contain that monster. If you fail you will be worth nothing." Master Danzo looked genuine with how his lips turned down and at the same time he gestured to the small space beside him. Naruto eagerly took up the seat, looking over and up at master as if trying not to blink for all the time he'd miss worshiping this man.

 _What a stupid man. He has no idea I've been training his pet,_ His instinct laughed darkly in the back of his mind, his voice thick with the same disgust Kakashi looked at him with. _Humans. So blind. So foolish._

"I do not want you to fail-"

"-then I don't want to fail-"

"-Do not let it out, Naruto. Do not let it instruct you. I want you to listen to me and Kakashi in that order."

"Of course you come first," Naruto let out a crisp laugh at the obvious statement. He picked up on the light in Masters eyes changing but not the reason or purpose.

"You'll always be loyal to me," Danzo reiterated. "You've been made so well. You will be my greatest creation. My Strongest"

 _And then we'll kill him t-_ Naruto didn't let the instance finish that thought, the blasphemy of it causing him to shut down all connection once more. Instead, he beamed at his precious person. Master was still visiting him- was even proud of him. He saw no reason to bring up the problem with disobeying orders earlier. Best not to poke a sleeping dragon. "Will you come back? Will I see you again?"

Danzo considered, mind fishing for the right solution that Naruto was so sure he already knew. "Or, can I come back to the compound?"

"You cannot," Master snapped quickly. "But I will visit you after you successfully complete a mission."

"Oh, okay," Naruto wasn't disappointed because at least he'd see Master with some frequency.

"Don't forget, you are now Uzumaki Naruto but you are not a person."

"Okay."

* * *

Same time,

Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sasuke walked slower than normal to his home. The compound which was located further away from the rest of the village than necessary but for once he was greateful. It gave him time to try and unravel some of the mystery of his team.

The Uzumaki _really_ did not sit right with him. Earlier he'd jumped in front of Sakura- stupid useless weak nerdy - _Sakura._ What had he been thinking? He'd told himself he'd done it because he saw through Kakashi's test but for a moment he'd felt real fear that Naruto would kill her. They were hardly 13 and the blonde brat didn't look 10. It was one of the most ofsetting things to see that look in someone's eyes.

It reminded him of his brother, back before Sasuke entered the academy. Itachi had witnessed the first war and always had a strange look on his 10 year old face. A lot of adults avoided Itachi back then and Sasuke didn't understand why until seeing it on someone unrelated.

An adult in a childs body.

Yet the blonde was more stupid than his little cousin Tomo with some of the stuff he didn't understand. Sasuke nearly tripped on his pourch as he was jostled from his thoughts. Is mother stood in the doorway clenching his shoes.

"Sasuke, did you invite your teammates for dinner?" His mother asked with unusual eagerness as soon as he walked in the door.

"I'm home," He rolled his eyes at her. "And no I forgot. Sorry- Argh. Ow! Devil woman!"

Mikoto had a firm grip of her sons ear. "Then you will invite them over for dinner tomorrow night _or_ you won't get any."

Sasuke wormed his ear out of her grasp with a groan. "You're crazy woman. I'll go deaf and lose my ninja license. Who will support you two when you're all old and decrepit then? Huh? You really want to live with Itachi?"

Mikoto winced at the thought- they both knew Itachi's compulsivity with his living space- but she was not to be distracted. "Invite your friends, Sasuke. And stop talking back to your mother. Itachi was never this much trouble-"

"Yeah! Fine. I'll invite them over so they can meet _Itachi_ and realize how much better _Itachi_ is at everything," He stormed away from her, grabbing the bento she had carefully made for him off the dining table. "-and just like you they'll forget _Sasuke_ even exists!"

"Sasuke! Come back here! Sasuke- oh that boy. That misbehaving boy," Mikoto watched him leave with exasperation and a thought to have Itachi talk to the boy. It must be Puberty.

* * *

That afternoon

Academy roof

* * *

Kakashi was surprisingly punctual because after just half an hour of awkward silence he poofed into existence. Naruto's new teammates seemed relieved to have the Jonin there so Naruto went with the flow and gave a grin that did little to settle his teammates.

 _(He was trying. He was trying so hard.)_

Kakashi sat on the railing, looking down at the three of them with cool disdain that naruto just knew was directly mostly at him. "Alright, since you three will be working with each other for the next few years-" He broke off, muttering something to himself that Naruto could pick up with his extended hearing as 'if I can't help it' - "Let's get to know each other. We can start with a simple introduction"

"Sensei," Naruto spoke up first, "They briefed me when you were gone."

Kakashi waved him off, "I mean something you can't find in a folder. Tell me Your likes and dislikes, a dream for your future. The thing that drives you," He fixed Naruto with a stern stare.

"Oh," said Naruto.

When no one volunteered Kakashi sighed and went first. "I like… well, I'm sure you kids wouldn't understand. What I don't like doesn't concern you. I haven't thought much of my future now."

They were silent, waiting for more but when it was clear Kakashi was done Sakura cleared her throat and spoke up. "Um, I l-like reading? That's probably my hobby too though... Oh and flowers. And Trout. Um, the thing I don't like…" Her eyes trailed obviously to Sasuke who scoffed loudly before she flushed and let her hands fidget. "I want to become a good ninja b-because I want to make a lot of money for my parents.

Kakashi didn't acknowledge anything, in particular, fixing his gaze on Naruto again but Sasuke spoke up first. "I don't like much. I dislike noisy weaklings that get in my way and people who don't appreciate skill when they see it. My goal… no, my destiny is to surpass my brother."

"Hmm," Kakashi rubbed his masked chin and stared at Sasuke for an extended moment before fixing his gaze on Naruto- who had sort of hoped he'd be forgotten about.

"I, uh, haha," He looked nervously between them and suddenly found it hard to keep his grin in place with their eyes on him. He closed his eyes tight in concentration as he tried to think of something he liked. The image of Master and him sitting on the rock came to his mind and he felt his face flush with color. "I like it when M- When, uh, I mean when they... " He pressed a hand on top of his own head in a mimic of the pat to his head. And he thought about his dislikes and the color drained from his face. "I don't like punishments." But the color returned when he thought of his drive. "I want to be Hokage someday. I want to be strong for, er, for my special someone."

Sakura was staring at him with her mouth in a small 'o' and a little color on her cheeks. "Whose your special someone? Is it a Ninja? Is it a girl in our class? Is she older?" He grinned.

Naruto stared at her in confusion for a small moment before chuckling, "He's really really old!" He said because surely that much wouldn't give anything away.

"Naruto that's messed up," Sasuke scrunched up his nose and Sakura laughed nervously. When he looked up at Kakashi he expected to see the same cool indifference given to the other two but only saw that look again. Disgust. He shrank into himself.

"Okay then…" Kakashi drawled. "Enough of that. I have a mission for you three."

"Already?" Sakura gasped. "Oh, but I didn't prepare and-"

"The mission is... " Kakashi paused for dramatic effect. "Weeding the academy grounds!"

A collective groan passed through the three of them- even Naruto repulsed by the sound of such an eventless mission.

"Er, how do we 'weed' something?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Late at night

Shushu-ya

* * *

It was not respectable to be at Shushu-ya, a favored pub amongst Jonin an hour past midnight.

But Kakashi would be damned if he didn't need a drink. His drinking partner certainly wasn't complaining. Neither was Itachi- sipping on a cup of tea and watching his two Senpai with amusement.

Asuma seemed to have his own headache on his hand. When Kakashi broke the ice and asked about how his team event went. "Shikaku's son figured out the test before I was done explaining, said it was pointless - And took a nap! A nap Kakashi."

"Sounds exactly like Shikaku's kid," he snorted.

"I should have stayed a Guardian," Asuma admitted, "Would have been easier.

"Be glad your team has some pre-semblance for teamwork."

"Is my brother giving you trouble?" Itachi cut in sharply- a sigh already on his lips.

"Actually, no. You were right about him being a brat but he's probably the easiest one."

"That is surprising. Lately, it feels like fathers one 'sasuke-fit' away from unlocking a new Sharingan."

Snorting into his drink, Kakashi supplied, "He's overconfident and loud but he's a good kid. It's the other two that concern me. The girls sharp but that's it. Intelligence can't always translate to the field when she doesn't have the skill to back it up. Then there's Uzumaki."

A moment of silence passed for the three of them and a tension rolling over the table until Asuma broke it.

"Am I going to be the one to come out and say it?" Asuma said doubtedly, "The kid disappears for 7 years and the Hokage only tells you it's for safety reasons. Now he comes back pre-trained?"

"It reeks of Danzo," Itachi voices. "I do not understand why the Hokage would allow that."

"The same reason he let him take one child from each of the great clans for his program. And the same reason he let the Hyuuga be exempt from this. Hierarchy." Kakashi let out a drawn sigh.

"We don't know for sure but my old man's always been too soft on that guy. The whole thing Gives me the shivers," Asuma shook himself, prompting Itachi to pour him another cup of alcohol.

"I know it was Danzo," Kakashi exhaled. "The kid tried to kill me, honest killing intent and he didn't hold back. So I gave him another test. I asked him to kill the girl."

His fellow Jonin blinked, Asuma said, "He didn't fall for that?"

Kakashi nodded gravely. "I thought it would be a good example but instead his teammates now fear him. When I asked him why he did it he said-"

"Because I was told to," Itachi finished.

Asume drank again. "How do you undo that sort of training?"

"I don't think I do. I'll just have to help him work through it."

"He's obviously one of Danzo's spies. Probably put there to steal your eye or something," Asuma pointed out, drink sloshing as he did it quite figuratively.

"Senpai, I don't think that's it. I was in root for two months before I was promoted again. I was 9 when they pulled me from the program and Danzo never asked for a replacement- he was entitled to but father never got a memo." Itachi confessed.

"9... Naruto woulda been... yeah... that's around when Naruto went into Root." Asuma mumbled. "Itachi, be a good junior and let Senpai rest his head on your shoulder."

Itachi didn't complain asides from pushing Asuma's forehead forward a bit more so he didn't have to smell the alcohol on his breath. "He's right. Just before Naruto disappeared."

"There's no coincidence with Danzo," Kakashi agreed. For a minute the only sound was Asuma spinning his sake cup on the table. "Naruto joined right after you were allowed to leave. But the Hokage would never... He doesn't trade lives."

But he did. He had to. And the perspective of what that might mean was far too bleak.

"Senpai, the team was invited for dinner tomorrow. I can talk to him for you then," Itachi offered. "I spent enough time under Danzo and I can say this, he plays on what you want most. For me it was 'the greater good' and I did many things I am not proud of believing in his idea of it. I don't know what he lorded over Uzumaki, but finding that will be the first thing."

Kakashi found himself forgetting to correct Itachi's title because he remembered now. He remembered his own brief stunt under Danzo and how Danzo had twisted his opinion of Sarutobi after Minato's death. Kakashi didn't consider himself someone easily manipulated. He'd go as far to say he was one of the more instinctual Jonin out there- and yet Danzo had played him like a marionette.

"What has he done to that kid," Kakashi exhaled before turning to Itachi. "Thanks. You two are more alike than I want to think about."

"Oh god," Asuma choked mid-sip. His words were steady but his cheeks had taken on a pink hue from the drink. "No. One freaky strong genius is enough for this lifetime. Itachi's the second-coming of Madara. Don't give me a Hashirama-Senju too because we all read how that worked out."

The other two stared blankly at the shuddering Jonin. Itachi glanced over at his senpai. "Do people always say these things while drunk?"

"Want to make a bet kid?" Kakashi bumped his shoulder against Itachi's, "A thousand Ryo says he'll be hitting on you after that bottle?"

"I'm just saying! It never ends well Kakatchi~ Kakatchi. I can address you both at the same time, heh."

"Make it two if he calls you Kurenai."

Itachi- not believing anything but the strongest Genjutsu could cause that sort of mayhem- nodded.

Kakashi showed up to training ground seven the next day a couple thousand Ryo heavier.

* * *

AN:

It took me a long time to decide how strong I wanted Itachi. I know it's a tad controversial depending on where you pull from. After rereading his backstory and binging a few youtube opinion videos I decided Itachi is one of the strongest characters - dead or alive. It's canon that Itachi resisted the Genjutsu of the Sharingan before he even had his own Sharingan. It's also canon that he was able to mould chakra to enhance his strength before the academy even started. So I'm going to say that Itachi is on the same level as Minato- or will be when their ages line up. But let me know your thoughts!


End file.
